


What It Really Is

by Charles_clain



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: Yasu finds a girl that he really likes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to whatdoyouwantfromme16.tumblr.com

She was charming, the most beautiful girl Yasu had ever seen. He'd seen her in the back of some of his classes, but he'd never had the nerves to talk to her before. On the days that he did get up the courage to talk to her, she seemed to disappear before he got the chance to. 

Until the day that he saw her in the hall during his free period. 

She was so graceful she almost seemed to float down the halls, her feet seeming to not make contact with the ground between steps. Her hair being blown by a draft that didn't exist. Perhaps he was just in love.

Yasu walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked up at him. He had never seen her eyes before, and now they nearly stopped him in his tracks. The icy blue seemed to see right through him. 

“H-hi, I-I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me this weekend” Yasu stuttered. 

She smiled at her and nodded, “I'd like that. I'm Akira Sasaki”

“Osamu Yasuhara” Yasu was going to say more but the bell rang, he glanced behind himself to see if he was in the way of anyone “we can work out plans tomorrow” he said, but when he turned around, she was gone.

*****

Yasuhara didn't see her until the next afternoon. She was in the library looking through the shelves for something. 

“Are you looking for something in particular” Yasu smiled as he walked up to her. 

Akira smiled at him, “no, just browsing the new books” 

Yasu glanced at the shelves, all the books had been there since he started school. He decided to say nothing.

“Are you still up for a movie tomorrow” Yasu asked, she nodded, “Where should I pick you up?” 

“How about here at the school, I don't live very far away” 

“Awesome, I'll pick you up at eight” Yasu beamed.

*****

Yasu had no idea how to do this whole dating thing. As much as he might consider himself a ladies man, he'd never actually made it past his cheesy pick up lines. Yasu got all dressed up (clean t-shirt and jeans). He borrowed his dad's car and drove to the school to pick her up. 

Akira was standing on the paved path to the school, still in her uniform. She walked up to the car and leaned against the open window.

“My parents said I couldn't go to the movies, but if you follow me we can still hang out” she said with a weak smile.

Yasu parked the car and followed her around behind the school. She disappear for a moment and appeared again with one of the side doors open. She lead the way through the dark hallways and into the gym. A screen and projector were set up.

“I thought we could watch a movie here” she smiled and stared the film.

It was an old black and white horror film, Yasu momentarily wondered where she'd gotten the reel and projector. 

Yasu sat on the floor beside Akira, “this movie is a classic” he said.

“I know, I saw it when it first premiered” she smiled.

Yasu didn't catch how illogical this statement was.

The nights went on like this, every Saturday night in the school gym for movies older than he was. All the she claimed to have seen in person, swearing she'd met this actor once in a drama clinic. 

Once he held her hand, the ice cold skin chilling him to the bone. When he commented on it she said, “well I've been dead for years”. He brushed this off as her having depression.

Evernight he offered to walk or drive her home. She always made an excuse and waved goodbye from the same spot that she met him every week.

*****

Yasu found her during school one day, “my parents want to you to come over for dinner tonight” he said quietly. 

She couldn't hide the look of fear as she tripped over her words and tried to cough out an excuse before apologizing and running away. 

Later he found a note on his locker, ‘meet me on Saturday, I'll explain everything. -Akira’.

*****

Yasu didn't see her all week. He was considering bailing on her, but thought better of it. 

That Saturday she wasn't waiting in front of the school where she had been before. Yasu went through the same door Akira had always gone through. In the hallways he wondered how he had ever been able to navigate his way to the gym in the dark, but then remembered that Akira had always lead the way. 

Once he found the gym he saw Akira leaning on the projector and watching the movie it played.

It looked like it was filmed in first person, the girls looking into the camera like it was a person. All of them seemed so happy, singing along to the car radio. The camera turned to the road to show headlights in the distance. Back to the girls, back to the road, headlights closer now, back to the girls, back to the road, headlights closer, back to the girls, people screaming, horns honking, headlights fill the windshield. The film runs out of images to show. 

Akira turned away before the final scene, “I never liked that ending” she said, pain filling her voice. 

“What film was that” Yasu asked.

“Mine” she answered, not looking him in the eyes, “it's my last memory” 

“You said you wanted to explain something” Yasu asked.

She turned away from him and said so quietly that he wasn’t sure he had heard her, “I’m dead”

Yasu walked over to her with every intention of giving an encouraging word, but when he tried to place his hand on her shoulder it went through instead. When she turned around he could see it. The outline of bone peaking through like a projection on top of the original image. Her beauty more fragile now that it didn’t have the illusion of life to hold on to. The ice in her eyes now dull.

“I died in that car crash years ago, I don’t know how I’m here now, but only that I am. I can’t leave the school grounds, no matter how hard I tried.” she started to trail off and Yasu started to have trouble following her, “there are so many other spirits here, sometimes it’s hard to stay out of their reach, more and less everyday, the old one keep getting bigger and I don’t know if I can keep running anymore.”

She fell to her knees in a panic, Yasu followed her down.

She looked up at him as she began to fade, “you made me feel like I was alive”

That was the last word he ever heard from her.

Everyday Yasu searched the school for her.

When SPR came to his school he asked Masako if Akira was still there, Masako said she could not see her.


End file.
